


Eight Ball Express

by OnTheTurningAway



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: All Human, Drabbles, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheTurningAway/pseuds/OnTheTurningAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uptight Edward is drawn to his new hippie roommate, Jasper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Ball Express

**Author's Note:**

> These slashy drabbles were originally written for YogaGal's surprise birthday compilation. I had lots of fun playing with my favorite boys in 100 word increments. These are all EPOV.
> 
> Many thanks to my betas [ArcadianMaggie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadianMaggie/pseuds/ArcadianMaggie) and **rmhale**.
> 
> Disclaimer: No profit was made from the writing of this story. All creative rights to the characters and recognizable elements belong to their original creator(s) and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

\---

**Green**

I've never seen anything so beautifully green and I can't tear my eyes away.

I momentarily wonder if anyone will notice that I'm blatantly staring, but I realize others are staring too.

Unlike mine, their eyes are drawn to the 1972 Volkswagen Bus parked outside of our dorm. It's the exact color of pool table felt, with a giant black and white 8-ball painted on either side. The equally green Vermont license plate reads '8BL XPRS' but I barely notice that either.

The green I'm drawn to is staring back at me in the form of my new roommate's eyes.

**~**~**

**Perfection**

Jesus, how long have I been looking at him? He's going to think I'm a freak and we haven't even met yet.

I can hear the strains of Phish's "Stash" playing on the stereo. Breaking our gaze, he turns in the driver's seat, cranking the volume instead of turning the music off.

He hops out and walks over to me as I notice the 'Steal Your Face' sticker in the window.

"Edward? I'm Jasper," he says, holding out his hand. I take it and never want to let go.

I smile and nod, saying nothing but thinking, " _You are perfect_."

**~**~**

**Incompatible**

Who am I kidding? He's glorious and I'm just…Edward.

I look down at my starched button-down shirt and pressed khaki pants. My glasses slip down my nose and I push them up with my middle finger. I'm dressed as stiffly as I sometimes feel.

God, I just want to start living.

I sneak another look at Jasper. He's relaxed, casual, comfortable in his own skin.

He runs his hand through his long, blond hair, pulls something from his pocket and ties his waves back with a piece of string.

"Hemp yarn…never leave home without it," he says with a grin.

**~**~**

**Mission**

I feel like we've been giving each other mixed signals for months. Tonight, I'm on a mission. I vow to not leave this party without knowing if there is any chance for us.

I feel his presence before his warm hand touches my shoulder, his thumb grazing my neck.

"Here," he says, taking a hit before handing me a joint. "You look like you could use this."

Fueled by liquid courage, I am feeling brave. I nod and quirk my eyebrow at him, asking, "Wanna shotgun?"

His eyes darken and he murmurs, "Fuck yes," as he pulls me to him.

**~**~**

**Angle**

We are a tangle of limbs as our lips, tongues and teeth work in tandem to taste every inch of each other. Our naked forms writhe in a futile attempt to bring our bodies impossibly closer.

I turn and we stand together, my back to Jasper's chest, as he enters me. Before long, I bend my body virtually in half allowing him to thrust deeper into me.

Our lovemaking isn't always this feral, but the intensity never wanes.

"Jesus, Edward," he groans. "I love how you manipulate your body for me."

"Ungh…Jasper!" I cry out. "Thank fuck for yoga, baby."

**~**~**

**Rise**

"C'mon, Edward. We're almost there," he says as he clamors to the top of the rock. It's early and still dark, but I can't resist his enthusiasm or the view of his perfect ass.

I take his hand as he pulls me up to the summit with him.

" _Wow,_ " I breathe, overwhelmed by the beauty of the sun starting to rise over the crystal clear water.

Jasper is behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I love you, Jasper," I whisper.

Kissing my neck, he says, "Mmm…I love you too. Happy Birthday, baby."

* * *


End file.
